Flystar55555's Adventures (video game)
Beep Boop Boop Bop. Whoops, wrong tape. Bang Bang BOOOOOM! Right one this time. He he! Flystar55555's Adventures, or Flystar's Adventures, is a video game for the Snowtendo DS. It is based on Flystar's real adventures. Gameplay The player starts out as Flystar55555, the main protagonist in the game. The player will face many battles in the game, such as the Battle of Flystar and Evilface. Modes Story: Allows the player to play as Flystar in his adventures. Brawl: Allows the player to make a random battle between the characters you have unlocked. Test: Alows the player to test any unlocked character's powers freely. Tutorial: Allows the player to learn the basics of the game. Characters Protagonists *Flystar55555 Attacks: Punch, Front Kick, Round Kick, Axe Kick, Side Kick Special Attacks: Fireball, Ground Smash, Fly Recover Special Powers: Invisibilty, Flight, Rage *Explorer 767 (unlockable) Attacks: Shovel Whack, Punch, Front Kick, Exploding Pie Throw Special Attacks: Shovel Earthquake, Tornado Cap, Cap Recover Special Powers: Golden Shovel (does more damage), Flight *Barkjon (unlockable) Attacks: Drumstick Throw, Flame Blast, Slingshot Special Attacks: Snow Ball Gun, Music Blast Special Powers: Stealth (is invisible when in shadows), Flight *Happyface (unlockable) Attacks: Happyface Throw,Jump front kick, MEGA PUNCH OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! Special Attacks:Guitar Smash, Antic Grenade Special Powers:Golden Guitar, flight *Tails6000 (unlockable) Attacks: Punch, Kick Special Attacks: Slingshot, Hot Sauce Machine Gun Barge, Spring Recover Special Powers: Super Tails Antagonists *Evilface55555 Attacks: Punch, Front Kick, Axe Kick Special Attacks: Fireball, Ground Smash, Fly Recover Special Powers: Invisibility, Flight *Darktan (unlockable) Attacks: Punch, Round Kick, Side Kick, Wing Slash Special Attacks: Dark Void, Shadow Beam, Darkness Recover Special Powers: Flight *"Paper Mabel" (unlockable) Attacks: Scream, Smack Special Attacks: Paper Ball, Glasses Boomerang, Paper Beam, Paper Recover Special Powers: More characters coming soon. Levels *Flystar meets Evilface *Evilface's Lair *The Battle of Flystar and Evilface Part 1 and 2 *Joining the Trio *The Costume *Evilface's Return *Evenly Matched *Flamer's 1st Adventure *Flystar and Flamer VS Evilface *The Beginning of a New Career *Working with the Trio *Back to a Superhero *Going to School *The Competition *The Top Student *Joining the PSA *Evilface's Cry for Help *The Fight with Darktan *Help from Luce *A State is a Mess *Some More Bad Guys to Slam *Messing with Disappearing *The Battle with "Paper Mabel" *Pranks with the Trio *Plans for Battle *Battle of the X's Parts More levels coming soon. Unlockables Characters Explorer 767: 10,000 Credits (after Working with the Trio) Barkjon: 10,000 Credits (after Working with the Trio) Happyface: 10,000 Credits(after Working with the Trio) Tails6000: 10,000 Credits (after Back to a Superhero) Darktan: 15,000 Credits (after Evilface's Cry for Help) "Paper Mabel": 15,000 Credits (after The Battle with "Paper Mabel") Powers Shapeshifting: 20,000 Credits (for Flystar and Evilface) Disappearing: 25,000 Credits (for Flystar) Heat Vision: 18,000 Credits (for Flystar and Evilface) Hyper Tails: 10,000 Credits (for Tails6000) Destruction Control 10,000 credits (for Tails6000) Destruction Blast 10,000 credits (for Tails6000) Destruction Spear 10,000 credits (for Tails6000) Destruction rift 10,000 credits (for Tails6000) More unlockables coming soon. See also *Flystar55555 *Snowtendo *Snowtendo DS Category:Games